t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 16 REMAKE
100 will attempt. the commentator is Wataru Ogasawara. the KNOWN SASUKE 27 competitors will compete and the unknowns that are on the table will be replaced and you know the drill now and extra runs are here again and finally the title for this one is T2T Warrior 16:Stars Special there are so many top competitors competing Stage 1 140 seconds 1 long jump 2 log grip 31 version 3 music box 4 jump hang kai 5 fish bone 34-version 6 tackle 160k 180k 7 warped wall 8 tarzan rope 9 lumberjack climb Competitors 95 Masaaki Kobayashi Instructor/Former Gymnast D CLEAR 44.7 seconds left 96 Shinji Kobayashi Man 1. long jump. skimmed the water 97 Jordan Jovtchev Gymnast D CLEAR 42.8 seconds left 98 Koji Yamada With 3 Percent Body Fat D CLEAR 44.8 seconds left. went faster than Masaaki Kobayashi by 0.1! 99 Bunpei Shiratori Servant/Former Triple Jumper 1. long jump. skimmed the water despite getting advice from Yoko Mori to not do a Shinji Kobayashi! 100 Yoko Mori Girls Model CLEAR 47.1 seconds left 100 attempts 30 clears new Stage 1 Clear Record! Stage 2 60 seconds 1 broken bridge 2 propeller bar another rope swing and no slope and there is a platform between the 2 rope swings 3 salmon ladder rungs 4 flying shelf grab version 5 spider climb version Competitors 1 Hitoshi Kanno CLEAR 12.9 seconds left 6 Daisuke Morikami 1. broken bridge 15 Kenji Takahashi D 1. broken bridge 17 Shinya Kishimoto D CLEAR 21.5 seconds left 19 Kouji Hashimoto 3. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung by trying to get to the 8th rung and when he failed to do so his grip gave out 23 Tomohiro Kawaguchi D 1. broken bridge 24 Naoya Tajima 3. salmon ladder. fell on 8th rung 27 Kaori Kurita D 2. propeller bar 42 Masashi Toyoda D 2. propeller bar 43 Jun Sato D 3. salmon ladder. fell on 8th rung 47 Mizuho Maeda 2. propeller bar 49 Kazuma Asa D 1. broken bridge 51 James McGrath D 1. broken bridge 53 Masashi Miyoshi CLEAR 28.6 seconds left 56 Ryo Matachi D CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 59 Yousuke Kaneko 3. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung 62 Yuuichi Okada D 1. broken bridge 68 Makoto Harnada 2. propeller bar. fell on 2nd rope swing 69 Takumu Nagasawa D 5. spider climb 75 Shingo Yamamoto D 5. spider climb 78 Yusuke Morimoto 3. salmon ladder. fell on 2nd rung 81 Terukazu Ishikawa D CLEAR 6.8 seconds left 84 Ryouma Kato D 3. salmon ladder. fell on 6th rung 91 Lee En-Chih 1. broken bridge 92 David Campbell D CLEAR 5.1 seconds left 94 Makoto Nagano D CLEAR 15.9 seconds left 95 Masaaki Kobayashi CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 97 Jordan Jovtchev D 4. flying shelf grab 98 Koji Yamada D 3. salmon ladder. fell on 4th rung 100 Yoko Mori CLEAR 29.4 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 Time 30 attempts 9 clears Stage 3 170 seconds 1 drum hopper straight into iron paddler drum sets 2 iron paddler 3 sidewinder r transitions 4 crazy cliffhanger 5 jumping bars bars straight into climbing bars 6 climbing bars 18 version 7 devils swing straight into pipe slider 8 pipe slider 14-17 version Competitors 1 Hitoshi Kanno 4. crazy cliffhanger. failed transition 17 Shinya Kishimoto D 4. crazy cliffhanger. failed transition 53 Masashi Miyoshi 1. drum hopper. failed on 2nd drum set 56 Ryo Matachi 4. crazy cliffhanger. failed transition 81 Terukazu Ishikawa D 4. crazy cliffhanger. failed on 2nd ledge 92 David Campbell D 4. crazy cliffhanger. failed transition 94 Makoto Nagano 2. iron paddler 95 Masaaki Kobayashi 3. sidewinder r. fell on 1st transition 100 Yoko Mori 5. jumping bars. fell on 6th bar. Last Competitor Standing 9 attempts Stage 4 30 seconds 28m 1 rope climb 28m Stage Not Attempted